The Olympian Master Trainer
by Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon
Summary: The Fates never gave Percy a break, so why start now? As Percy is dying, gets sent to another universe, and runs into Ash, literally. Percy is reborn into another life and has to live with the VERY inconvenient flashbacks of his old life as the Hero of Olympus. Unable to see his Wise Girl again, how does Percy cope with his personal trauma when Annabeth was his anchor to life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I've noticed that there aren't many Pokémon and Percy Jackson crossovers where Percy actually MEETS Ash. Also, this is in XY and XYZ. So with Clement, Bonnie, and Serena. This is also after the Giant War. So without a further ado, enjoy**!

"Thanks, Percy, for bringing me here. It's beautiful." I smiled.

"Of course, Wise Girl. Anything for you." I snuggled my face into Annabeth's neck. She squealed.

We were sitting on a hill at Central Park, watching the sunset. It was wonderful. Just me and my Wise Girl. Of course, it just had to be ruined. I should have known. The fates hate me, they would never let me have a good day in my life, and probably never will.

A soft growl sounded. The hairs on the back of my neck stood tall.

"Wise Girl, on the count of three. One, two-" I was cut off as my instincts flared and I jumped out of the way, just as a Hellhound barreled right through where I was sitting not a moment ago. Luckily, Annabeth had been able to get out of the way as well. Eight more Hellhounds came out of the trees. Annabeth and I scrambled together until we were back to back. We then fell into a kind of routine. Dodge, slash, stab, repeat. Because I had fallen into this routine, I hadn't noticed the Empousa that crept up behind me. Annabeth tried to warn me, but it was too late.

"PERCY!" she cried as a curved sword pierced my gut. Annabeth then demolished the Empousa and the remaining Hellhounds with renewed energy. Once the monsters were done with, she hurried to my side.

"Percy, Percy, oh my gods, we have to get you back to camp!" I shook my head, my body numbed with pain.

"No, Annabeth. It's too far. You need to get a god here." Annabeth looked at me incredulously but agreed. She made a silent prayer and Athena appeared with a flash of light. Her eyes widened.

She took Annabeth's hand as well as mine and flashed us to the Throne Room. She called to Apollo and he appeared as well. He ran to me. I could barely move. I couldn't understand why a sword puncture would make me so numb.

He examined me and then called the council. Most gods looked confused, while some others looked mad as if Apollo had interrupted something they were doing.

"What is it, Apollo?" questioned Zeus. Apollo sighed and said,

"I am very sorry to say this, but I fear we have lost a great warrior."

"And why is that? Surely a mere sword puncture would not be able to defeat the great Perseus," replied Hera.

"Normally. But this sword was laced with a deadly poison. Perseus will die in the next few minutes." Poseidon's eyes widened and turned red. He looked away.

"Is there nothing we can do?" asked Hermes.

"We could send him to another universe, rebirth him," offered Hades.

"Yes, we could do that... very well. Perseus, would you like that?" I gave a weak smile as my approval.

"Alright, Percy. Now, I am afraid that when we send you to this new universe, things will be much different. I am also afraid that your memories and scars will remain with you, but should only appear at around the age of ten," said Apollo. I just looked at him. He returned the look with sad eyes and told Annabeth,

"This is the last time you will ever see Percy. I'm sorry, Annabeth." Annabeth's eyes started to water but she just nodded, kissed me on the forehead and whispered,

"I love you and always will. I will never forget you, Percy." I smiled and told her,

"I love you too, Wise Girl. Tell Death Breath and Pinecone Face that I'll miss them." I then blacked out as Zeus shot a beam of light at me.

 **A/N: I know, I know, I know! It was rushed. But I needed to get Percy into the world of Pokémon and I couldn't find any other way to do it. Sorry y'all. Later chapters will be better, I promise. Also, updates will be really slow because of, well, ya know... life...**

 **DamHotDog**


	2. Discontinued

Hi guys. This isn't an update. I'm not going to soften this blow - I'm discontinuing all of these stories except for Percy The Unknown. The reason for this is because I have sort of gotten bored of the story ideas. Also, I am quitting Fanfiction. I will continue to read stories, but I will no longer write. If you wish to read more of my writing, I am now on . My username is DamHotDog and I currently have two stories up: Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC and All I Wanted Was a Normal Life. I'll give you guys the summaries if you want to read them.

* * *

Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC:

Okay, so this is just one of the "ask the -" stories. You can ask a question for any PJ character (all books, no Kane Chronicles. Trials of Apollo and Magnus Chase is fine as long as it is only from the first book) or characters! Same for Harry Potter, the Hunger Games, and Avengers! I have read all HP(including the Cursed Child and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) and HG books. If it is a Marvel question, it can only be from Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain America: Civil War, and Black Panther(2018). If it is a DC question, it can be from anywhere. I have only watched the Netflix series of YJ and JL, but I have read enough fanfic to know about Jason, Damian, and Tim. I also have a lot of funny YJ and JL pics on my desktop. Mostly batfam. I might put a few in for each chappy. So... yeah. Ask away, y'all! Truth or dare is also allowed! (not the movie, plz. I have only seen the trailer and it gives me the creeps.)

* * *

All I Wanted Was a Normal Life:

Persephone had a mortal friend by the name Bruce Wayne. She met him in Gotham the night his parents died. They became the best of friends until the Gods just had to separate them. Persephone, or Percy, as she prefers to be called, told Bruce of her heritage and told him that she wouldn't live past 16.

After Percy leaves for the last time, Bruce is heartbroken, knowing that he won't see her beautiful smile, hear her melodic laugh, or get lost in her wondrous sea-green eyes ever again. He sets off on a journey and becomes the Batman in her honor. He adopts Richard "Dick" Grayson and they become the Dynamic Duo. But no matter what Bruce does, he can never get over his first true love.

Percy is relieved that she didn't die in the Titan war. But with reconstruction and new campers coming like a flood, she can never find the time to visit Bruce. When she finally does, though, Hera kidnaps her and the Giant War begins. Reconstruction fills up Percy's schedule once again. This time, though, Percy needs to help campers from CHB and CJ get over the grief of war. Percy knows that she can't leave yet, as she is their leader and if she leaves, the Camps will break down into Chaos.

It isn't until her 27th birthday that she finds the time to visit Bruce, where he is already 31 years of age.

Her visit, though, is delayed as the Joker kidnaps her and puts her through two years of torture as bait for Bats.

As Percy is about to die from a bomb, Spider-Man from an alternate universe helps her.

Will Bruce ever see the love of his life ever again? Will Dick get an adoptive mother? Will Peter be able to make a new life here in this alternate dimension? Will Percy be able to move on from what the Joker did to her?

Only time can tell.

Oh wow, you guys. I just realized that everything in this could literally be my first chapter. Ha! Anyway, enjoy the story! Oh, and I don't own anything other than the plot!

* * *

So there you have it! That's all, you guys. I'm really sorry, please understand. Percy The Unknown should be up soon! Also, all stories(including Percy The Unknown for fanfiction writes only, not if you're on wattpad. All other stories may be adopted for wattpad) are now up for adoption! Just PM me. My profile will still exist, I'll just not be active.

Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon


End file.
